Radioactive
by huffleslythindor
Summary: "Holy hell. If all the guys here have asses even half as nice as that, then I will gladly go to every game with you, Finn." baseball!Klaine
1. Chapter 1: It's Just a Jersey

**Radioactive Ch. 1: It's Just a Jersey**

Kurt Hummel was born to be a star. That much was always certain. After his fabulous audition, he was readily accepted to attend the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. Just before the start of the school year, he moved to New York and into a rundown college dorm with two other guys. It was small and dingy, but it was home.

Three years later, the rundown college dorm with two roommates had morphed into a rundown apartment with three roommates. It again was not the high-life but it was all he could afford for the time being.

He had just finished his junior year when he decided to visit his family back in Lima, Ohio for the summer. The only problem was that he had two days back in Ohio before his stepbrother's birthday. Two days was not nearly enough time to find a present. Luckily, his father came to the rescue, mentioning that he had already bought Finn two presents and Kurt could give him one. Sometimes, Burt Hummel really was the best.

As it turns out, the present that "Kurt" gave Finn was a pair of baseball tickets to a Cleveland Indians game. Finn was extremely excited, but Kurt really could not care less. Immediately after seeing the tickets, Finn declared that he wanted Kurt to go with him and, well, Kurt felt obligated to make his brother happy so he agreed, albeit extremely reluctantly.

That was how Kurt Hummel found himself sitting in a car for two hours on the way to a baseball game.

* * *

Blaine Anderson was born to play sports. Despite his rather small stature, he had always excelled in athletics, from soccer to fencing to volleyball. High school was a breeze for Blaine. He kept his sexuality to himself, and, while he never showed any interest in girls, no one questioned him about it either. Who would suspect that the star athlete of the school could possibly be gay?

At the end of his high school years, he was drafted 25th overall by the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim; and, after two years of dominating the minors and proving his abilities at every level he reached, Blaine finally got his major league debut.

Two months later and Blaine Anderson was the talk of the town. No one could talk about Major League Baseball without mentioning Blaine Anderson. In just two short months, he had ten home runs, twenty stolen bases, and a .340 batting average. Blaine Anderson had officially become a superstar.

* * *

"I can't believe I get to see Blaine Anderson play! This is so exciting!" Finn exclaimed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother, although there was a fond twinkle in his eyes as well. "And Burt even got me a jersey! This is so crazy, dude!"

"It's just a jersey, Finn."

"But he's like the best player ever! Seriously, even you'll be impressed, Kurt." Kurt barked out a laugh at that before reminding Finn that he did not even know the rules of the game. That led to Finn attempting to educate Kurt on the baseball vernacular for the last hour of the drive.

After grumbling through traffic to find parking and nearly losing Finn in the crowds, Kurt was inside the stadium. He let Finn lead him seeing as Kurt was completely out of his element. As it turns out, Burt had gotten pretty decent seats in the very first row.

"Dude! We're right by the dugout! Anderson is going to be _right there_!" Finn exclaimed while pointing in the general direction of the field.

"What the hell is a 'dugout?'" Kurt's question led to another attempt from Finn to explain the rules.

"Oh my god! There he is! There he is!" Finn screamed- literally screamed- while jumping up and down and point at one of the players that had suddenly run out of nowhere and onto the field.

"Finn, calm down." Kurt tried to get his stepbrother's attention but Finn appeared not to have heard him.

"ANDERSON!" came another scream from Finn, eliciting an eye-roll from Kurt. "ANDERSON!" Suddenly, Anderson turned around smiled towards Finn before glancing at Kurt and quirking an eyebrow. Kurt felt a blush creep up his cheeks as Anderson turned back around to continue his warm-up; however, that caused a grin to take over Kurt's face and his eyes to remain on one spot.

"Holy hell. If all the guys here have asses even half as nice as _that_, then I will gladly go to every game with you, Finn," Kurt stated matter-of-factly.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, dude," Finn replied uncertainly. They continued to watch the players warm-up, Finn admiring the amazing athletes and Kurt appreciating… the view.

Eventually, three of the players, Anderson included, made their way over to the stands. The Asian and African American made a beeline for the group of girls one section over but Anderson headed straight towards Finn and Kurt.

"Hey," he greeted them. Finn's jaw hit the floor and his eyes practically bugged out of his head, but Kurt managed to remain calm despite the _beautiful_ man before him.

"Hello," Kurt said with a small smile. Finn wordlessly handed Anderson a black sharpie and turned around so he could sign his jersey. Anderson did so quickly before turning to Kurt.

"And for you?" he questioned, pen poised and ready to go.

"Nothing. Thanks though," Kurt replied with a shrug. Anderson appeared to think for a minute before speaking again.

"Nice scarf. McQueen, right?" And Kurt's jaw joined Finn's on the ground. "It's the same one from the Vogue cover last month, although the blue matches your eyes better." He emphasized that comment with a wink that turned Kurt's legs to jelly. "Do you have your ticket?" Kurt nodded and scrambled to retrieve his ticket from his back pocket before handing it to Anderson. "What's your name?"

"K-Kurt," he stuttered out, still too baffled by the baseball player's fashion knowledge. Anderson proceeded to write on his ticket- _more than just his name_, Kurt realized- and hand it back to Kurt. With one last wink for Kurt and nod for Finn, he was heading back to the dugout.

* * *

"Anderson!" came a screech from the steps into the dugout.

"Montgomery!" Blaine shouted back to his teammate.

"Who's the kid?" questioned the left fielder.

"The name's Blaine Anderson. I've been playing baseball with you for two months now, but it's nice to meet you," Blaine replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." The statement was accompanied by an all-knowing look that caused Blaine to roll his eyes.

"Get some, Anderson!" Blaine turned towards the steps to the dugout again to find the other outfielder smirking at him.

"Oh, dear lord. Shut up guys! He was hot. I flirted. Big freaking deal." He knew his sass was lost when he felt the blush on his cheeks.

"Aw look! Blainers has himself a crush! David, our little boy is growing up!" Wes pretended to wipe a tear from his eye while Blaine scowled at him.

"Shut up. You're barely even older than me," Blaine shot back at his "friends."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. You see, we," Wes emphasized his point by motioning to David and himself, "can legally drink alcohol. That, my friend, makes us centuries older."

"You're just jealous that I'm better than you." That, at least, elicited a laugh from David.

"Come on, Wesley," he said while throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders, "Blainers here has to go bat." And with that, Blaine grabbed his helmet and bat and stepped out onto the field.

* * *

Kurt looked down to the ticket in his hand while Finn rambled on about how he got to meet "the Blaine Anderson."

* * *

_Kurt, _

_I really do like you scarf. And your eyes. Call me sometime. (949) 597-2016_

_-Blaine Anderson_

* * *

_Yeah_, Kurt thought, _I could learn to like baseball._


	2. Chapter 2: I Had Some Inspiration

_A/N: Thanks for all the support after that first chapter! Here's the second. I was going to make it longer but I wanted to get it out today. It's a short one and just filler but it's something. After this, we all know what the third chapter will be and I'm EXTREMELY excited to write it so that might be a fast update as well. I guarantee I won't usually update this fast so don't expect it. Also, I'm only planning for this story to be 5-ish chapters with a possible epilogue. Well, I've rambled for long enough! Enjoy the chapter :)_

* * *

**Radioactice Ch. 2: I Had Some Inspiration**

Blaine Anderson had a great night. He hit for the cycle and had two amazing catches in center field. If you asked him why that one game against the Indians was so great, he would shrug and say, "I had some inspiration," before quickly changing the subject. His teammates teased him mercilessly, but his face was never without a smile for the rest of the night.

Once they finished up that series, the team was back in Anaheim, and, after a couple more months, Blaine had completed his first Major League season. He won Rookie of the Year along with the American League MVP and a Gold Glove. To Blaine, only one word could accurately describe that year- surreal. Every dream of his since age four had come true, except one.

He never heard from the beautiful Kurt again.

No texts. No calls. Nothing.

So, instead of moping, Blaine forgot about that night. He continued on with his training and reconnected with his best friends from high school. He hung out with his teammates and visited his brother in Los Angeles.

He even visited Disneyland one day with Wes and David.

* * *

Kurt returned home late that night and went straight to bed. The following morning, Finn continued to ramble so much about meeting Blaine Anderson and getting his autograph that no one seemed to question Kurt about his thoughts. He tucked the ticket into his copy of _The Great Gatsby_ still sitting on his shelf from high school and purposefully forgot about that night.

After his summer vacation, he returned to New York and his shabby apartment. The guys threw him a "Welcome Home" party where he met James.

James was a couple years older than Kurt and working on his law degree. He had light brown hair, similar to Kurt's, and deep chocolate brown eyes that became extremely big when he was excited. Despite his aspiration to be a lawyer, he had a friendly, bubbly personality that had immediately attracted Kurt's attention. Three weeks later, Kurt had a boyfriend.

The semester flew by for both Kurt and James, and, before he knew it, Kurt was back in Lima for the holidays while James flew to Florida to visit his own family. After a relaxing three weeks of catching up with his family and hanging out with his friends, Kurt was, once again, back in New York for his final semester of college.

Two days after his return, James came back as well and they had a romantic date night before classes began again the next day. That was the only time they saw each other for two weeks. Between classes and their part-time jobs, Kurt and James were constantly busy or trying to catch up on sleep. After another week of their hectic schedules, Kurt called it quits and James completely understood. They agreed to remain friends although that seemed just as pointless in Kurt's opinion.

Another week later, Kurt was on a plane with Tina to visit Mercedes out in LA. Once they arrived and Mercedes drove them back to her and Sam's apartment, the questioning began.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend?"

"I had to find out from Rachel! RACHEL!"

"Is he nice?"

"Is he hot?"

"Can he sing?"

"Is he good in bed?"

"Why didn't you invite him to come with us?"

"I want to meet him!"

"Wait… What's his name?"

"GIRLS!" Kurt screamed once he couldn't take the constant questioning anymore. "His name is James and we broke up so you're not going to meet him. Sorry 'Cedes."

"But you told Rachel?" questioned Mercedes with her own bitch-glare.

"No, I told my brother who happens to tell Rachel everything," Kurt explained.

"So why did you break up?" Tina asked with a quiet sincerity.

"I didn't love him. And it wasn't worth the effort."

"Oh."

Thus, project "Cheer-Kurt-Up" began.

Step One? A trip to Disneyland.


	3. Chapter 3: I Will Always Be A Rainbow

_A/N: Warning. Obnoxiously long author's note at the end that is actually really pointless but I still want you to read (although you really don't have to do so). Another short one, but I'm smiling :)_

* * *

**Radioactive Ch. 3: Honey, I'm Pretty Sure I Will Always Be A Rainbow**

"Come on, Blaine! Hurry your little ass up!" Wes called back to Blaine who had just walked through the turnstile.

"Calm your tits, Montgomery. I'm coming!" Blaine shouted ahead before sprinting to catch up to his teammates.

As they started walking at a normal pace through the park, David looked around and asked, "What should we hit first?"

"Space Mountain!" Blaine shouted at the same time Wes screamed, "Dumbo!" Both David and Blaine shot a _what-the-hell?_ look before turning right towards Space Mountain.

Blaine and David both agreed the ride was amazing while Wes continued to whine that Dumbo would always be the best. They wandered around the park for a while, hitting the attraction on that side of the park- Astro Blasters, Star Tours, and Autopia- before stopping for lunch at Pizza Port. Then, they decided to head over to California Adventure for the afternoon and come back to Disneyland.

They entered the park and skipped over Soarin' Over California because, according to Blaine, "If you've done it once, you don't need to do it again. But definitely do it once. It's pretty cool." The three men headed over to Grizzly River Rapids and got in the surprisingly short line. They reached the dock fairly quickly and told the ride attendant that there were three of them in the group.

"Green 15."

* * *

"Honestly, girls, it's not a big deal. It was completely mutual and we are still friends," Kurt tried to explain for what felt like the hundredth time that day as they waited in line for a ride.

"But, Kurt," Mercedes said, "you can't be _completely_ fine with it. I mean he was your boyfriend. That doesn't just end and everything is all happy and rainbows!" Kurt giggled at that.

"Honey, I'm pretty sure I will always be a rainbow!" Mercedes did not get the chance to respond to that as Kurt skipped ahead and happily told the ride attendant the number in their party.

"Green 15." And with that, Kurt skipped ahead to the boat and slid onto the unoccupied side of the raft, followed closely by Mercedes and Tina. He noticed that there were three guys deep in conversation, heads huddled together, on the other side of the raft.

"At least answer me this," Mercedes stated causing Kurt to turn to her. "Is he hot?" Kurt rolled his eyes before simply replying, "Yes, 'Cedes. He is gorgeous."

Well, shit.

Kurt's voice apparently caught the attention of one of the guys sharing the raft with them, and, yep, that was a face he had never expected to see again.

Kurt was not sure how much time had passed while they gazed into each other's eyes, but it must not have been too long since neither pair of friends seemed to notice their inattentiveness.

"Kurt." Blaine breathed.

And, yeah, that got the rest of the boat's attention.

"With the scarf?" asked the African American man.

"And the ticket?" questioned the Asian one. Both men had one eyebrow raised as their glances alternated between Blaine and Kurt.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt said softly. "How are you?"

"Better now." And, of course that comment was accompanied by a wink from Blaine and of blush from Kurt.

That was the last comment they were able to make before they were flying over rapids and spinning down drops. Tina laughed while Kurt kept on a death grip on Mercedes' arm. The boys, on the other hand, were hooting and hollering the whole time.

As their raft came to a stop behind the others before reaching the dock, Kurt met Blaine's gaze again. There was a definite sparkle, but he could also see a hint of sadness there too.

"Why didn't you call me?" His friends both coughed into their hands and looked away while the girls simply watched, confused.

"I don't even know you," Kurt replied skeptically.

"You could get to know me."

* * *

_A/N: So, I saw my boyfriend today. Well, he's not actually my boyfriend but I love him anyways. Yeah, Mike Trout is the shit (as my sister says). We went to the Angels game today and he was fucking on fire (even though the rest of the team sucks balls). So, you know how they are technically the "Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim?" Well, they are and it's really fucking ridiculous. Anyways, my sister says they should be named "Mike Trout's Angels of Anaheim." Now, THAT is more fucking like it. (I apologize for all the cussing. I promise I'm not really this bad. I just cuss when I'm excited.) Yeah, so this story came to me at the last Angels game I was at (like three days ago) and it's based on Mike Trout and his fucking awesomeness (although I changed some of the basics of his background). And I kept him on the Angels because that's where my heart is (sappy... yeah, yeah, yeah) and because I know that stadium really well and, well, Disneyland... Which is my second home. (because Angels Stadium is my first home. I swear I spend more time at those two places that at my own house.) OOH! FUNFACT! The name for this story is from the Imagine Dragons song by the way (fucking awesome band dude!) and that just so happens to be Howie Kendrick's new song. BOMB-DIGGITY! It used to be a California song (which was awesome and I am TOTALLY going to miss it) but Imagine Dragons is fucking beast. So go listen to their new CD. Also, Darren singing "It's TIme." Yeah, I'm dead._

_Well, that ^^^ was pointless. "Fallen" by Imagine Dragons just came on... Hold on while I rock out... Good stuff. Anyways, um... yeah. _

_Thanks for reading! (if you're still with me, that is.)_

_(If you didn't get that, this story is based on Mike Trout aka my future husband. That was all you need to know. Oh, and I LOVE Imagine Dragons.)_


	4. Chapter 4: Blaine Anderson Is The Shit

_A/N: Thanks so much for the support! I really appreciate it! Also, I apologize for the rant in the last chapter- it was 2 am and well... I was a little loopy. Also, the title of this chapter- so true! GLEE tonight can't wait!_

_Random Fact of the day: Teenage Dream (The Warblers version...duh) just came on my iTunes. I am officially in a very good mood._

_Anyways, ONWARDS!_

* * *

**Radioactive Ch. 4: Blaine Anderson Is The Shit**

"So, Kurt," the Asian man said while throwing an arm over his shoulder as they exited the ride, "what brings you over to our neck of the woods?"

"Yeah," continued the dark-skinned one as he too threw an arm around Kurt's shoulders, "you're a long way from Ohio."

"Um, I'm just visiting my friend," he answered with a nod towards Mercedes, who was talking quietly with Tina.

"Ah, yes. She single perhaps?" questioned the second one as he steered the group towards more rides.

"No-" Kurt started to answer before Blaine piped up from behind them.

"And neither are you."

"Hush young one. We're talking about girls. This doesn't concern you." That comment earned him a smile from Kurt and an eye roll from Blaine.

"Shut up, Mont-"

"CALIFORNIA SCREAMIN'!" Blaine's friends took off running, leaving a confused Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Tina in their wake. Blaine shook his head as his friends' immaturity and, after a moment, the other four continued to walk in the direction of the roller coaster.

"So Kurt," Blaine said as he sidled up to Kurt's side and allowed the girls to walk ahead of them, "may I ask what your last name is?"

Kurt shot him a shy smile before mumbling, "Hummel."

"And your age?"

"Twenty-one."

"Ah, an older man. I could get on board with that." And, yep, there was that wink.

"May I ask how old _you_ are?"

"Twenty-one in a week," Blaine replied with a proud smile.

"Well, happy early birthday, Blaine Anderson."

"Thank you, Kurt Hummel." They smiled to each other once again as they turned a corner and entered the line.

"-and this is David. We play with Blaine," the Asian one said as Blaine and Kurt walked up behind them.

"Play what?" asked Tina, curiously.

"Baseball," David proudly announced.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Mercedes. "Blaine Anderson is the shit!" Kurt and Tina both gave her a questioning look but she simply shrugged and said, "Sam is obsessed." Then, something clicked in her diva head and she shot a disbelieving stare at Blaine. "You're THE Blaine Anderson?"

"Hell yeah he is!" exclaimed David, hugging the younger man's shoulders.

Blaine sighed before turning to the girls and asking their names. After everyone was properly introduced, Wes and David took it upon themselves to distract the girls so that Blaine turned to Kurt.

"I really do like your eyes."

"So you've said," Kurt said as he felt himself blush. "Thank you."

Not too long after that, the group of six was sitting in their seats, all strapped in and ready to go. Wes and David had claimed the front row "because it's awesome," while the girls had taken the seats just behind the, leaving Blaine and Kurt to the first row of the second cart. By the time the train had reached the takeoff point, Kurt felt another hand grab his with a quick squeeze. He smiled over at Blaine as the countdown began and looked back forward just as they were shot forward on the track.

The ride eventually came to an end after many twists, turns, and drops, and Kurt's hand remained clasped in Blaine's.

The rest of the day was spent in a similar fashion- Wes and David acting like five-year-olds, Wes and David flirting with Mercedes and Tina despite the fact that none of them were single, and Kurt and Blaine slowly getting to know each other.

* * *

The end of the night found the group of six waiting on Paradise Bay to watch World of Color.

"So, you live in New York now?" asked Blaine after Kurt explained his family's past.

"Yeah, I'm working on my degree in Musical Theater at NYADA. I'm assuming you live around here?"

"Yeah. I grew up in Santa Ana but live in Anaheim now. I actually have family in Ohio though."

"Oh really?" questioned Kurt.

"Yeah. My aunt and uncle live in Westerville," Blaine answered while continuing to stare into Kurt's eyes.

"That's not too far from my family. They live in Lima. My brother and I just travelled up to Cleveland for the game."

"Well, maybe I'll be spending more time with my aunt and uncle now." Cue the wink.

They did not get the chance to discuss much more after that as the show began and both men became entranced by the colors and the music. They all clapped along with the enthusiastic crowd as they turned to exit. Wes and David decided to sing some of the songs they heard at the top of their lungs- _at least they have decent voices_ thought Kurt- to the amusement of those around them.

Blaine leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ears, "Sometimes, I feel like the old one with them round." Kurt chuckled before watching the pair fondly.

"I can see why. How old are they exactly?"

"Wes is twenty-four and David is twenty-three although the only time they act those ages is on the field."

They continued to talk amongst themselves as they slowly made their way outside of the park. They rode the tram back to the parking structure while conducting the other passengers on a sing-along. When they reached their destination, Blaine turned to Kurt.

"What level are you guys on?"

"Donald, you?"

"Minnie." They gazed at each other for another moment, and, without their knowledge, the other four turned away to give them some privacy.

"Will you call me this time?" Blaine pleadingly asked him.

"I don't have your number." At Blaine's questioning look, he explained, "I left it in Ohio."

"Then, can I have your number?"

"Don't trust me to actually call you?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Not after last time." Kurt looked at him again, clearly thinking about his decision. Blaine waited with bated breath, trying to convey to Kurt how much he wanted this.

"Okay." Blaine released his breath and allowed Kurt to put his number in his phone. Once he handed it back to Blaine, they made eye contact again. "You really are persistent, Blaine Anderson."

"I just want the chance to get to know THE Kurt Hummel." _And another damn wink_.

"You are also incredibly cheesy," Kurt said with a smile. "Goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight, Kurt. I will call you soon." And with that, they parted ways with their friends.

* * *

Five minutes later, Kurt was sitting in the car as Mercedes and Tina hounded him with questions about Blaine; however, they were interrupted by Kurt's phone ringing. He answered it immediately, desperate to get away from the girls' questions.

"Hello?"

"Hey." If they were in the same car, there would have been a wink.

"Why hello there, Blaine Anderson. What can I do for you?" He knew Mercedes and Tina were staring at him but hey; a little healthy flirting never hurt anyone.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I am _really_ glad I ran into you today. And I wanted you to have my number. Feel free to call or text whenever."

"Um, thanks. And, for the record, I'm really glad I ran into you, too."

* * *

After another goodbye, Blaine hung up his phone with a smile on his face.

"You forgot to tell him that he has nice eyes."

"Shut up, Wes."


	5. Chapter 5: Gay Guys Get All The Girls

_A/N: So, the baseball talk at the beginning has nothing to do with anything and is not true about the current standings; it's just Wevid being cute. Also, Niff makes an appearance. I love them and all but... I've been having too much fun with Wevid. In my original plan, Disneyland was Blaine and Niff but... Wevid couldn't stay away. Anyways, I love them all and they love me back so it's all good (... I don't even know... just don't ask). _

_This was going to be longer to include... the rest (which, honestly? It's pretty predictable-my stories always are). But I figured, "get this out now. Bust out ch. 6 and get that done in the next couple of hours."_

_I ramble. A lot. Deal._

_I love canon!Blaine. Despite the sass. Jump roping is AWESOME. As are red solo cups. And Imagine Dragons._

_And that's what you missed on GLEE._

* * *

**Radioactive Ch. 5: Why Do The Gay Guys Get All The Girls?**

"Well, the Yanks are always a contender but I don't think Boston will stand a chance. I mean, look at their starting pitchers; there is no consistency."

"But just like New York, Boston is _always_ a contender. Don't count them out just yet. Tampa Bay isn't looking so good anymore but Baltimore could end up in the mix."

"You say that like Baltimore has a chance! When have they ever even come close to the post-season? Never."

"This could very well be their year though! I mean, it's not like Toronto or Tampa Bay has a chance either!"

"Tampa Bay is bet-"

"Oh my god! Do you two ever talk about anything other than baseball?" Blaine exclaimed from the back seat of David's car. Wes and David looked at each other for a moment before Wes shrugged and replied.

"Not really, no." Blaine rolled his eyes and checked his phone for the fifth time that minute. It had been two days since they went to Disneyland and he and Kurt had exchanged phone numbers. Despite last time, Blaine held high hopes that Kurt would text him. He, however, did not want to seem too eager and was waiting for Kurt to text him first.

He sighed and let his head fall back on the seat when he saw no messages on his phone.

"Pretty Eyes still ignoring you?" Blaine sat up straight before replying to David.

"His name is Kurt and he's not ignoring me. He just hasn't texted me yet," Blaine attempted to explain although he knew his teammates wouldn't take it.

"You could always text _him_." Blaine scoffed at Wes's suggestion before changing the subject.

"Are we almost there?"

"Calm down, Anderson, and look out the window. We're here so stop acting like a toddler." Blaine immediately unbuckled his seat belt and shot out of the door as David put the car in 'park.' He ran up the steps and barged in the front door of the suburban house.

"Blaine!"

"Nick!" The two friends immediately embraced each other, and, just a moment later, Blaine felt another pair of arms encircle the both of them. "Hi Jeff!" he called into Nick's shoulder.

"Blainers! We missed you!" A car horn sounded from outside causing Blaine to pull away from his best friends.

"Come on! Wes and David are waiting for us!" Nick and Jeff followed Blaine back down Nick's front steps and they all piled into the car.

"Hey guys! It's nice to see you to again," greeted David.

"Yeah, Blainey here hasn't stopped complaining that it has been _so long_ since he saw you guys," Wes said with a smirk.

"Fuck off, Montgomery."

"Now, now, that is no way to speak to your elders. I think a timeout is in order." Wes shook his head as he turned around to face Blaine.

"I forgot how weird you guys are," said Jeff.

"We try," David replied with a wink in his rear-view mirror.

"Can we just go?" asked Blaine.

"Hell yeah! LA, here we come!" exclaimed Nick. That caused a round of screaming and yelling that really made no sense.

The five guys spent the hour and a half car ride reconnecting and catching up with each other. Wes and David continued to talk baseball and Blaine listened to Nick and Jeff's stories about their college adventures. Blaine could not imagine a better group of friends to have.

They arrived at the Roxy with smiles on their faces and excitement bubbling in their stomachs. Soon enough, they were through the front doors and bouncing with excitement in front of the stage as they waited for the opener to begin.

* * *

"Damn, white boy. You look hot!"

"Thanks 'Cedes. You look pretty hot yourself," Kurt commented with a wink as he looped his arm with Mercedes'.

"No love for Tina?" Kurt and Mercedes look to their friend as she appeared from the bathroom.

"Well," said Kurt, as he let Tina take his other arm, "I, personally, think both of you girls look gorgeous!" He kissed each girl on the cheek to emphasize his point.

"Why do the gay guys get all the girls?" The three friends turned to the right to see a handsome, blond man watching them with a raised eyebrow.

"Because we are fabulous!" Kurt exclaimed with a bright grin.

"Yes you are! And I love it!" Mercedes said, giving his arm a squeeze before releasing it. "Come on, Sam. You're driving."

"Yes ma'am." With that, the four friends headed out.

They chatted animatedly for the short ride there, finding parking a couple blacks away from the theater.

"So, Kurt," Sam grabbed his attention as the four waited in line, "what is this I hear about a boyfriend?" Kurt could really appreciate Sam's friendship. He was the best boyfriend imaginable for Mercedes and he took a genuine interest in Kurt's life. They had even remained in contact without the help of Mercedes, calling and texting each other fairly regularly. "You haven't mentioned anyone before."

"Yes, I did," Kurt replied. "Remember I told you about the guy I met at my 'Welcome Back' party?"

"Hold up! You told _Sam_ but not _me_ about him?" Mercedes snarled angrily.

"Calm down, Mercedes. Sam just asked about the party and I mentioned that I met James. That was it." Mercedes continued to glare at Kurt but Kurt held firm under her gaze.

"Fine." Kurt turned back to Sam to explain further when Sam spoke again.

"No, Mercedes filled me in on him. I meant the other guy. Tina said you ran into him at Disneyland." Sam looked to Tina for confirmation and she nodded in the affirmative while Mercedes simply smirked.

"Yeah, Kurt, tell him _all_ about your boyfriend."

"Okay, first off," Kurt began, ignoring Mercedes sass, "he is NOT my boyfriend. He's not even my friend. And second," Kurt paused, "nope. That's it."

"Oh, come on, Kurt!" Tina whined. "Tell Sam his name at least." Kurt glared at her before sighing and whispering so quietly that he knew no one would hear. They all simply stared at him in response, so he sighed again.

"Blaine Anderson."

"Bla-" Sam sputtered, "Blaine Anderson? THE Blaine Anderson?" Kurt nodded slightly. "No way! That's so cool! He is the shit, dude! Wait, what the hell? How did that even happen? Like, how did you meet him? And did you get his autograph? He is seriously like the best thing to happen to baseball since… since…"

"Hey, Sam?" Mercedes said with a grin. "You can stop."

"Okay," he replied sheepishly.

"And Sam?" The blonde looked back towards Kurt.

"Yeah, dude?"

"Don't call me dude."

"Sure thing."

They spent the rest of the wait explaining everything to Sam who paid rapt attention. When they were finally inside, the conversation had moved on and Kurt's cheeks had cooled back down.


	6. Chapter 6: It's Blaine Fucking Anderson

_A/N: Woooooo! Chapter six! So, first things first. Shout out to acciojubjubbird for... well, for making me smile :) (hehe smiley face!) Also, Hanna, I would reply to you but I can't so I hope I did your scene justice!_

_About the chapter- Less Wevid, more Klaine. I honestly don't know if that's a good or bad thing._

_I'm loopy. It's late (or early depending on how you see it) so I apologize for... whatever there is to apologize for. Also, I have absolutely NO idea when 7 will be up. Not a clue in the world. Could be tomorrow, could be never (and that is NOT an exaggeration). Anywho... ENJOY!_

* * *

**Radioactive Ch. 6: It's Blaine Fucking Anderson**

"Drinks! Let's get drinks!" exclaimed Wes as he gazed around the venue. "Oh, wait." The look he shot Blaine was returned with daggers.

"_Fuck off, Montgomery_," Blaine practically growled.

"Run, Wes. He looks like he might eat you!" Jeff stage whispered to the Asian. Wes proceeded to grab David's arm and drag him to the bar.

"Calm down, Blaine. You know he's just teasing you, right?" Nick said in an attempt to soothe his friend.

"Yeah, I know. I just miss out on a lot since I can't drink, you know? They all go out after games and I get stuck driving home alone." Blaine pouted.

"Not for long!" Jeff chirped from his other side. "One more week buddy! Then you'll be free to drown yourself in alcohol!"

"Thank god!"

"You don't believe in God."

"Thanks for the clarification, Duval."

"It's not a problem!" Nick replied while throwing his arms around his two best friends. "Come on. Let's move so they can't find us when they get back."

"I like that idea! Come on!" Blaine followed his friends around to the left side of the stage, simply allowing them to drag him along as he observed his fellow concert-goers- a group of teenage girls front and center, a pair of couples laughing at a joke, some blond guy kissing Kurt- _wait, what?_

"Kurt?"

* * *

"You know, Sam, I could always teach you how to woo the ladies," Kurt said with a wink just as the girls returned from the restroom.

"I don't know, Kurt," commented Tina. "Out of all the guys from high school, he was probably the best at that."

"Mike was pretty smooth, too," said Mercedes.

"Yeah, but Kurt was the only one having sleepovers with _all_ of the girls." Sam's remark was met with sounds of agreement from the girls and a smirk from Kurt.

"Aw, Sammy, are you jealous? You know you can have a sleepover with me whenever you want!" Kurt pretended to flirt, and Sam, being the awesome friend that he is, replied.

"Good. I was worried you forgot about me." He pulled Kurt towards him and planted a big, fat, wet kiss on Kurt's cheek, eliciting a giggle from the brunet.

"Kurt?"

Kurt's head whipped around to the familiar voice and he froze in shock. After a beat of silence among the group, two guys that Kurt assumed to be Blaine's friends began speaking.

"Kurt?"

"THE Kurt?"

"Nice eyes Kurt?"

"Wes making kissy faces Kurt?"

"Pining over him for months Kurt?"

"Oh my god, guys! Just shut up for a second!" Blaine's exclamation was met with another moment before Kurt's friends finally caught up to what was happening.

"Holy shit! It's Blaine fucking Anderson!"

"Hey Blaine!"

"What up, Anderson?"

"You have got to be shitting me right now."

"How are you?"

"You're still looking as hot as ever."

"Dude! You rock! Can I have an autograph?"

"SAM! LADIES! Hush." Once both sets of friends had quieted down, Kurt turned back to Blaine. "Hey, Blaine."

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine replied as he slowly raked his eyes over the man before him. Kurt was blushing by the time he looked back up at his face. "I like your shirt. It really brings out the blue in your eyes."

"Um, thanks." They stared at each other for another moment before Kurt realized something. "Oh, Blaine this is Sam. Sam, well, you know who this is." He gestured between the two of them as Sam stumbled forward and grabbed Blaine's outstretched hand.

"Holy shit. I'm really meeting Blaine Anderson." Kurt watched as Blaine tried to pull his hand back but Sam kept a firm grip and continued to stare at him.

"Okay, Sammy!" Kurt said as he pulled their hands apart. "Back off." He effectively pulled Sam away from Kurt and into the girls' arms before stepping forward to speak to Blaine. "Sorry about him. Apparently, he's a fan." Kurt rolled his eyes but Blaine let out a tentative chuckle.

"I could tell." He coughed awkwardly before asking, "So, who is he?" Kurt smirked.

"Why?"

"Just, uh, wondering."

"Mhm. Are you jealous, Anderson?"

"What? No!" Kurt looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Ok, maybe a little. I mean, can you blame me? Look at you! And then he was kissing you and I just… Ugh."

"He's a friend from high school and Mercedes' _boyfriend_," Kurt replied smugly.

"Oh, well, yeah." _Is that a blush?_ Blaine's blond friend leaned forward and tapped Blaine on the shoulder.

"Real smooth, Blainers."

"Shu-"

"Blainers?" Blaine looked up from the ground with a deer-in-headlights look on his face.

"Uh."

"Don't worry. I think it's cute." Kurt winked at him and Blaine looked back to the ground again. Kurt thought he heard a muttered, "That's what I was afraid of," but he couldn't be sure. When it was clear Blaine was going to remain silent, Kurt looked to the two boys behind him as the darker-haired one stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Nick and this is Jeff."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kurt but I'm pretty sure you already know that."

"That we do!" proclaimed Jeff.

"Hey Kurt!" came Mercedes' voice from behind him. "Let's go look at the merch!" Kurt was immediately pulled in the general direction of the merchandise table; however, once the others were out of sight, Mercedes halted and whipped around to face her best friend.

"Any reason you haven't tapped that yet?"

"Mercedes!"

"What? He's hot and totally into you!"

"It's just flirting. It's not like he actually likes me."

"Did you see his kicked-puppy look?" When Kurt did not respond, she continued, "Oh, come on! He has given you his number twice, he keeps staring at your ass, and he got jealous when he thought Sam was your boyfriend. White boy, he _so_ wants you."

* * *

By the time Kurt and Mercedes returned to the group, Wes and David had found them and been filled in on what had happened while they were gone. Without saying anything, Blaine found his hand entwining with Kurt's. They shot shy smiles at each other as the opening band began to perform. They missed the looks their friends exchanged behind them.

"So, is that a 'no' to an autograph?" Sam's voice pulled their attention away from each other. David immediately pulled him back while Wes scolded him.

"Sh! He still has to tell Kurt that he has nice eyes!"

* * *

_A/N: I really do not ship Hevans as much as you think I do. I promise._


	7. Chapter 7: Friends With The Devil

_A/N: Anyone else see the word count? Holy hell... how did that even happen? Wow._

_So, Darren tweeted about Psy... I'm dying. Freaking LOVE that man! (Well, both of them... And Mike Trout. He's the shit.)_

_About the chapter- barely any Wevid, although there is some cute Niff. LOTS of Klaine adorableness :) Some progress but not really. AND someone awesome makes a special appearance! Read the title of the chapter and think nicknames... You might get it. Also, I love Instagram. It had to be said. The chapter itself feels choppy but it is what it is. I had some gnarly writer's block when I started this chapter but, while writing it, I got a few ideas of more stuff to add so I just need to find the time. Anyways... enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Radioactive Ch. 7: Why Are You Friends With The Devil?**

"So, how much longer are you here for?" Blaine asked Kurt while on the phone the day after the concert. Kurt took a moment to think before replying.

"We fly back to New York one week from today. Why?"

"Well, my birthday is Friday and me and the guys are going out to celebrate. I was just wondering if you'd want to come along too? You can bring Tina, Mercedes, and Sam too, if you want."

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Blaine gave Kurt the details and they talked for a few more minutes before hanging up.

"So," Kurt said as he entered the living room, "who wants to go out Friday night?" His friends shot him questioning glances so he explained further while sitting down between the girls on the couch. "It's Blaine's birthday and he invited me out with him and his friends. He said you are all welcome as well."

"That sounds like fun," commented Tina.

"Hell yeah! Count us in, white boy!"

"I get to hang out with Blaine Anderson, Wes Montgomery, _and_ David Thompson? I am so there!"

"Okay, I'll let him know we're all coming." He sent a quick text to Blaine before settling in to watch a movie with his friends.

"So, Kurt," Kurt turned to face Tina as she spoke, "what's up with you and Blaine?" Kurt sighed, knowing that he could not avoid his friends' questioning for very long.

"For now, nothing."

"Come on, Kurt!" exclaimed Sam from the kitchen. "We all know there's something there!"

"Yes, but officially, we are just friends. I mean, he's attractive for sure," the girls both nodded in agreement, "but I don't think it's very realistic for us to be anything more. I mean we live on opposite sides of the country." Tina smiled sympathetically. "I just don't see that working out too well."

"Aw, I'm sorry, boo." Mercedes leaned over and gave him a hug but Kurt simply shrugged.

* * *

The following few days flew by pretty quickly; between shopping with the girls and talking to Blaine, Kurt found himself constantly busy. His friends continued to tease him about Blaine, but Kurt did not let it bother him. After all, _he's just another guy_.

Friday afternoon, the four friends headed back to Mercedes and Sam's apartment after a day of shopping. After a couple hours of Kurt's sassy fashion critiques, the girls running back and forth between the bedroom and living room, and Sam watching a few episodes of Friends, all four were ready to head out for the night.

They met up with Blaine and his friends in front of some fancy restaurant that none of them had heard of before. Wes and David each introduced their respective girlfriends and, once everyone was acquainted, they went inside and got a table near the back of the restaurant. The next hour and a half was filled with conversations from baseball to fashion, and everything in between. After dinner, Wes and David led the group to a bar nearby, where they opened up a tab and bought everyone old enough a round of drinks.

"To Blaine!" David announced and the group toasted before breaking out into a loud, obnoxious chorus of "Happy Birthday."

"So," Kurt leaned over to Blaine's ear in order to shout over the sounds of their friends, "having a good birthday?" Blaine turned to Kurt and made eye contact.

"The best." Kurt smiled before leaning in again.

"Good." He placed a small kiss on Blaine's cheek before turning back to Monica, David's girlfriend, and asking about her dress. The smile that took over Blaine's face was bright enough to light up an entire galaxy.

* * *

Eventually, the bar began to calm down and the crowd began to thin out. Nick looked around at his friends- Wes was busy making out with his girlfriend, David and Jeff were engaged in a very heated thumb war, Monica was telling Tina and Mercedes a story with rather large hand gestures, Kurt was attempting to explain to Sam how to woo girls, and Blaine was watching Kurt from the other end of the bar. The center fielder was still sporting his megawatt grin but it was now paired with heart eyes as well.

Kurt threw his right arm over Sam's shoulder and continued to motion with his left arm, which caused the blond to laugh and throw his left arm over Kurt's shoulders. After a few more moments, the two friends, with their arms still around each other, walked over to where Jeff and David were still battling and the girls had gathered to watch. Soon enough, Wes and Lauren returned as well, but Nick stayed off to the side, choosing instead to watch Blaine. Blaine, who, despite it being his twenty-first birthday, had only had one beer at dinner and one shot from Wes and David, was currently entranced by a certain self-proclaimed diva.

It had been years since his best friend had shown a romantic interest in anyone and he was not sure how serious this was yet; however, after a couple minutes of Blaine remaining completely focused on Kurt and Kurt alone, even ignoring the still full drink in front of him, Nick easily figured it out.

* * *

"Dammit!" David exclaimed as Jeff held his thumb down. "You win. Actually," he continued with a look at his phone, "we should probably head out now. The bar is closing pretty soon." Everyone nodded in agreement and soon, they were all standing outside and saying their goodbyes. With a final shout of "Happy birthday," Wes, David, and their girlfriends hopped in a taxi and were gone.

"Do you guys want to come over? We'll probably stay up playing video games and ordering pizza," Blaine said with a shrug.

"Thanks for the invite, dude, but Mercedes and I should head home. We have to be up pretty early tomorrow morning." Apparently, Sam had finally gotten over his whole hanging-with-a-celebrity thing and was able to act normal around him now. "But Kurt could go with you if you want!" He emphasized his point by gently pushing Kurt towards Blaine.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Tina added. "I can go back with Sam and Mercedes."

"Have fun guys!" Mercedes called as the three turned away and, before Kurt could respond, they were gone.

"Well," Nick said, "I guess it's the four of us."

"You two don't have some plan to leave as well?" Kurt questioned Nick and Jeff.

"We would," began Nick.

"But, Blainers here, is our ride home," finished Jeff.

* * *

Once they finally reached Blaine's apartment, Nick and Jeff immediately hopped on the couch and turned on some video game. Kurt watched them in amusement from behind the couch before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see Blaine standing beside him. Blaine nodded his head to the right and Kurt followed him to the kitchen.

"So, pizza?"

"I'm not really hungry but I think the crazies in the other room might appreciate some." Before Blaine could reply, they heard shouts from the living room.

"PEPPERONI!"

"WITH SAUSAGE!"

"DON'T FORGET THE EXTRA CHEESE!"

"AND CHEESY BREAD!"

"AND COKE!"

"WE NEED SODA!"

"SUGAR AND CAFFEINE PLEASE!"

"Guys," Blaine shouted back, "I've known you since preschool. I think I know what to order." Blaine shook his head lovingly before calling to order. Once he hung up the phone, he turned to Kurt. "So, thanks for coming tonight. It meant a lot to me."

"You're welcome. I had fun and your friends are nice."

"Yeah, yours are cool too."

"Even Sam?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, he's not so bad." Blaine smiled at Kurt and that was when Kurt knew, despite the distance, he wanted this to work.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt continued to talk in the kitchen for the following twenty minutes until the pizza arrived. Blaine quickly paid and brought the pizza into the living room for his friends before grabbing a piece and sitting unnecessarily close to Kurt on the couch.

They spent the next half hour watching Jeff kill Nick in various video games while Blaine continued to flirt with Kurt.

"So," Blaine said, "once you graduate at the end of this year, what are your plans?" Kurt turned on the couch to face him properly before responding.

"I'll probably spend the summer in Lima and then try to find a job in New York. Actually, I might need to find a new apartment as well seeing as my roommates are probably going to move out."

"Have you ever considered moving to California? I hear there are hot guys _everywhere_." _And the wink is back._

"You know, I've always dreamed of New York and Broadway, but I think I could be persuaded otherwise. Any particular reason you ask?"

"Not really," Blaine replied with a smirk. "I just know this guy that would really like to see more of you."

"Well, if he's lucky, things might just work out in his favor."

"Yo! Love birds!" Blaine and Kurt both turned to Nick on the other end of the couch. "Come get in this picture!"

"Yeah!" Jeff agreed. "We have to Instagram our night!"

* * *

_[Insert super adorable picture of Darren, Chris, Curt and Riker]_

_WarblerNick: Great late night with the best friends WarblerJeff and WarblerBlaine and our new bestie KurtHudmel ! Happy birthday Blainers! #OhYeah_

* * *

"Warbler Blaine?" Kurt questioned after seeing the post.

"From high school. Our show choir was called the Warblers," Blaine replied with a shrug.

"And Blainers was our lead singer!" Jeff exclaimed from Kurt's other side.

"Oh really?" Kurt raised an eyebrow but Blaine simply shrugged in response. "I guess you'll just have to sing for me sometime."

* * *

The following morning, Blaine woke up with a crick in his neck but a smile on his face. Waking up with Kurt in his arms felt perfect, despite being on the uncomfortable couch and the awkward moments after Kurt exited dreamland as well.

"So," Blaine began as he and Kurt nursed mugs full of coffee in the kitchen half an hour later, "did you sleep ok? I know that couch can be pretty uncomfortable."

"I was fine. You were a pretty good pillow after all." They stood in silence for a few moments, just enjoying their coffee and each other's presence.

"Are Nick and Jeff-" Kurt finally got up the courage to ask but Blaine cut him off before he could finish.

"They're straight."

"Are you sure?" Kurt said while eyeing the two men still asleep on the floor and curled around each other.

"Not completely, but I believe them when they say so."

Another comfortable silence passed before Blaine finally asked the question that had been bugging him all morning.

"Kurt, what are we?"

"Friends," Kurt shrugged.

"Just friends?" Kurt sighed and looked down before muttering a quiet, "I don't know."

"Well, what do you want to be?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I keep telling my friends that there's no way this could work." At Blaine's dejected look, Kurt hurried to explain, "No, Blaine. Not like that. I just mean that we live so far away and, to be frank, I just broke up with a guy two weeks ago because we never had time for each other and he lived ten minutes away. Imagine how much harder this would be."

Blaine sighed. "I guess we'll ju-"

"But you know the difference between him and you?" Blaine shook his head slightly while Kurt smiled at him. "I didn't care that we never saw each other. I didn't even really care that we broke up. And I really don't care that I haven't seen or spoken to him since then. You, however, have managed to randomly pop back into my life and I couldn't be happier about that."

"So, what are we?" Blaine asked a little more hopefully.

"For now? I don't know. But does it really matter? We both know we have something special. Why bother with a label?" Kurt grabbed his hand and looked deep into his eyes.

"You know our friends won't accept that." Kurt chuckled before thinking for a moment.

"We're dating. And, if we change our minds, we change our minds. I am willing to make this work. I know it will be hard and I know it may not last, but for now, it's definitely what I want."

* * *

"That was so sweet!" Nick whispered to his blonde best friend.

"But he thinks we're dating," Jeff whined.

"Jeff, you're spooning me. Of course he thinks we're gay. Half of the people that know us think we're dating. Even Blaine questions us sometimes."

* * *

Once the other boys had joined them in the kitchen, Blaine had cooked his famous pancakes that he knew his friends would want. While the three of them ate, Kurt made another pot of coffee since the entire room was pretty sleep-deprived.

A few minutes into his first cup from the new pot, Kurt heard his phone ringing from the other room. He went to pick it up, assuming it was Mercedes, and was surprised when he saw the name "Satan Lopez" flash across his screen. He answered it curiously while walking back into the kitchen to rejoin the others.

"Hey, Satan."

"HUMMEL!" Her screech scared Blaine, Nick and Jeff, but Kurt, used to her antics, barely even batted and eye.

"Lopez!" he sassed back, at a more normal volume. "How can I help you?"

"Don't even try that innocent trick on me! How the hell do _you_ know Blaine Anderson?"

"Okay, first off, let's stick to normal volumes, yes?" Before she could respond, he continued. "Second, how do you even know that I know him?"

"He posted a picture of you two on Instagram!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes! How do you not even know that?"

"I haven't checked it. Give me one second." Ignoring her protests, he took the phone away from his ear and opened the Instagram app.

* * *

_[Insert the same adorable picture from before]_

_13925 Likes_

_WarblerBlaine: Thanks to my three favorite people in the world KurtHudmel WarblerNick and WarblerJeff for a great birthday! #OhYeah_

_-View all 1268 comments-_

* * *

"Hey Satan?"

"Yes?"

"It's possible that I may possibly, sort of be kind of dating him." And with that, Kurt ended the call before she could react. He sighed and made a mental note to be cautious of his friends' phone calls in the near future. He calmly took another sip of his coffee before his phone buzzed, alerting him of a text.

_[Satan Lopez] GET SOME HUMMEL! He's hot! Auntie 'Tana approves ;)_

He laughed quietly to himself before someone clearing his throat caused him to look up. The three faces that met him were a mixture of confused and amused.

"Uh, Kurt?"

"Yes, Jeff?"

"Why are you friends with the devil?"

* * *

Kurt received a long, heartfelt goodbye from Nick and Jeff that afternoon when the three boys dropped Kurt off at Mercedes' apartment. Blaine, on the other hand, promised to see him the next day before he left for New York.

The rest of his Saturday was spent indoors, gushing to his girls about Blaine and packing his things back into his suitcase, which was somehow much more stuffed than it had been a week previously. Sam cooked them a marvelous (and healthy) feast before retreating to his bedroom while the other three had a musical marathon. They made their traditional facial masks and stayed up late into the night talking about boys, before falling asleep in the living room.

Before he knew it, Kurt was awake and ready to fly back to New York.

* * *

Blaine arrived at Mercedes' apartment about half an hour before they left for the airport. He spent that time, and the half hour in the car, holding Kurt's hand and attempting to talk him into moving to California after graduation. By the time they arrived, he had made no progress although Kurt did applaud him on his determination.

"Are you sure you don't want to move out here?"

"Blaine," Kurt sighed as they stood outside security, "I already told you I'd consider it. I'm just not sure what I want to do yet."

"Okay, fair enough. I'll stop bugging you about it for now." Blaine looked past Kurt's should to see Tina, Mercedes and Sam watching them closely. "You probably have to go now," he said sadly.

"That I do, but I promise to text you."

"I'm holding you to that," Blaine replied as he pulled Kurt in for a tight hug. "I'm really glad we ran into each other again and I am definitely going to miss you while you're in New York. I'll call you when we play the Yankees though. Maybe then we could go on a real date." Kurt hugged him tighter in response.

"I'd really like that." Blaine knew this was probably the longest hug in history but he really did not care. Kurt's arms around him felt wonderful. "I'm really going to miss you, too, Blaine."

"I'd kiss you right now but I don't want our first kiss to be in an airport." Blaine felt Kurt laugh as they finally pulled apart. "Goodbye, Kurt. Have a safe flight."

"Bye, Blaine."

* * *

_A/N: I get to see my (not) boyfriend for the final time this season on Thursday :'( That will be a sad day._


	8. Chapter 8: Oh, How I Missed That Wink

_A/N: Can you believe it? I certainly can't. Chapter 8... how great. It's short and pointless and it was hard to write but I did it. No promises on anything after this though._

_Glease tomorrow! Who's excited?_

* * *

**Radioactive Ch. 8: Oh, How I Missed That Wink**

"Hey, Kurt?" The man in question kept his eyes trained on the computer screen before him as the slightly taller, blond man sent him a smile.

"What do you want Ryan?" Kurt exclaimed, already annoyed with the conversation. He had one paper to finish, one paper to begin, and two other finals for which to study. Now was not the time for his roommates' crazy antics.

"Well, tomorrow is Cindy's birthday-" Ryan began to explain but Kurt interrupted him.

"And you forgot to get her a present."

"I am highly offended that you think so little of me!" Ryan exclaimed feigning hurt. "I have a present for her!" Kurt shot his roommate a skeptical look.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you have no faith in me." Kurt opened his mouth to respond but Ryan continued speaking. "Anyways, that's beside the point. I'm taking her out to dinner and she loves Italian so I was hoping you could give me the address of that restaurant you love so much." Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed before turning back to his computer, neglecting a response.

Ryan watched his roommate type out a few sentences, knowing that he just had to wait a few minutes. Without stopping his fingers or turning away from the screen, Kurt suddenly said, "It's in my address book on the kitchen counter. Make a reservation or you won't get a table. And when she begs you for the dessert, don't say no. Just get her the damn dessert. Now leave me alone so I can finish this."

Ryan knew better than to overstay his welcome, so with a quick, "You're the best Kurt!" he was out the door.

Kurt checked the clock after hearing his door close. 7:49. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Three and a half hours later, the first essay was piled in a neat stack on his desk as Kurt clicked "Print" on the second essay. He sighed knowing that his night was far from over. A quick look around the room proved how stressed he felt. There were multiple coffee cups taking over his desk and sheet music spread out over his bed. He was even wearing a pair of NYADA sweatpants and an obnoxious, touristy NYC t-shirt (that actually belonged to his other roommate Jackson). He organized a few of the papers on his bed while listening to the clunking of his old printer.

He was just setting his paper on top of the other one as he heard a light knock at the front door. Knowing his roommates were out partying and _not_ studying for their finals, Kurt sighed and went to answer the front door. The last thing he expected was to see Blaine Anderson casually leaning against the doorframe and smiling brighter than the sun.

"Hey, Kurt." _Oh, how I missed that wink!_

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed as he pulled the younger man in for a hug. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Surprising you, of course!" Blaine replied enthusiastically as the two pulled apart.

Kurt invited Blaine into the apartment and grabbed a mug of coffee for himself and a bottle of water for the baseball player.

"So what are you actually doing here?"

"We're playing the Yankees. I'm only here for a few days and I don't really have much time. I actually just got here. The rest of the team went to the hotel but I hailed a cab and, well, here I am. I just wish I had more time to spend with you." Kurt smiled at the man before him. "I don't suppose you'd want to come to one of the games?" Blaine asked hesitantly, knowing that Kurt was not actually a fan of the sport.

"For you? Anything." They smiled sweetly at one another for a moment before Kurt looked away with a nervous laugh.

"Do you mind if I use your restroom?" Kurt showed him to the restroom and went back to the kitchen to start another pot of coffee. As he washed out a few empty mugs, he heard the front door open and two pairs of footsteps walk down the hallway.

"Making more coffee? I guess you haven't finished studying yet then?" questioned Ryan as he entered the kitchen.

"Not even close."

"HEY!" cried Jackson as he noticed Kurt. "_You_ stole my shirt? I've been looking for that for days! Give it back!" He immediately ran towards Kurt and they began a faux wrestling match while Ryan cheered for the both of them. The ruckus of the match drowned out the flushing of a toilet and the running of a faucet, but there was no way for them to miss the exclamation a few moments later.

"What the hell?" All three roommates immediately froze.

"Oh, hey Blaine," Kurt greeted once he noticed him.

"Holy shit."

"No fucking way."

"Hummel's boy toy is THE Blaine Anderson?"

"Dude! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because then you'd act like Sam," Kurt answered earning a snort from Blaine. Kurt sent the younger man a wink of his own before untangling himself from Jackson's arms.

"I can't believe Blaine Anderson is in my apartment! This is insane!" shouted Ryan. "Dude! Can I ha-"

"Okay! Ryan, Jackson, I hope you two had a fun night and thus fail all your finals. I have work to do and a friend to catch up with. We will be in my room. Don't bother us," Kurt stated while beginning to drag Blaine back towards the safety of his own room.

"I guess it's time to finally bring out the earplugs!" Jackson declared earning a questioning look from Ryan.

"Oh my god!" Kurt yelled. "You seriously own earplugs?"

"Of course I do! I mean, I never thought I'd have to use them with you but Ry over here is a different story."

"Hey!"

"But then, he started going out with Cindy and I realized that I'd rather not use the earplugs if you know what I mean." That brought on more shouting from Kurt, a chuckle from Blaine, and a shove on his shoulder from Ryan.

"Nasty, man. Just nasty."

"Hey, it's your sex life, dude."

* * *

_A/N: Totally random baseball stuff ahead. __Congrats to the Giants! Although, I still think a sweep is embarrassing. Hope Kansas City enjoys the crap that Santana is. Also, Mike Trout is the shit. I actually recently met a completely straight guy who said he'd do Mike Trout. Made my day! No, scratch that. Totes made my week! I'm gonna miss baseball but at least we have GLEE again!_


End file.
